Leo Talks to his Son Pt 1
by Starkller919
Summary: Forrest confronts his father about his sexuality, as he is gay. And he is scared of being gay for how homophobic the state of Nohr is currently right now. This is probably going to be one the very times where I am serious about a story. Part 2 coming soon.


**Leo Talks to His Son:**

**Hey guys, Starkller here again with a sequel for the Corrin is Racist fanfic, in this fanfiction, we will find Leo accepting the fact that his son, Forrest, is a homosexual crossdressing boy. This will take 16 years into the future where Leo actually took care of Forrest instead of throwing him in the Deeprealms**

"Hey, dad, is it okay… For someone like me to like guys," Forrest said to his father, Leo, who is now the renowned Chancellor of Nohr.

"I knew you would say that someday, my son. I was waiting for the moment for when you would come out as a homosexual," Leo said to his son with dignity. "But these days, some people of Nohr still do not believe homosexuals should walk on the earth on this land, and it's for the fact that it doesn't resonate with their beliefs,"

"But why do people hate homosexuals like me, why is it inherently wrong for someone like me to dress in girl's clothing, and like boys too? It makes no sense, why do people think irrationally father?" Forrest said in confusion.

"It's because, it's out of a sense of fear my boy Forrest, people fear what they do not understand, and that's what happened to your Uncle Corrin. And now he's gone from us. He was very passionate on fixing Nohr, by using hateful tactics towards minorities and immigrants. What I'm trying to do now is to convince the people of Nohr is to be more open towards members of the homosexual community, you will be surprised how many of those people you will find in this country." Leo explained thoroughly and calmly towards Forrest.

"But...What happened to Uncle Corrin? I never got a chance to actually meet him or have seen him anywhere. It's just stories I hear about him," Forrest questioned hands grasped together.

"Last I heard of Uncle Corrin's whereabouts, he was last seen in the mountains, changed himself to a dragon. After that, he was gone, forever… Your uncle was a excellent tactician, but an ignorant man. Who was too entitled to his own ideals and morals, which caused him to go insane and disappear. I am sure he would have loved you, despite your flaws," Leo continued, and got up, "Let's go for a walk shall we? I think we shouldn't be so wound up on the subject manner, just remember, I got your back son,"

"Okay dad...I'm not scared… Where are we going?", Forrest said, looking unsure.

" We are going to a place, where you meet people like you. My retainer, Niles leads this community of homosexuals. Ever since he was my retainer, Niles has been always open about his sexuality, and always wanted to lead a community with people like him. So far, there are currently over 500 official members of this homosexual community in Nohr, with more coming each month. And my dream someday son, is for everyone to live in happiness, regardless of sexuality, gender or race. People need to change in Nohr, and I want to surpass my father just as much as your Uncle Xander is doing for Nohr." Leo said with confidence as he held his son's hand on the sidewalk, with onlookers staring at him and his son.

Couple of minutes later, Leo and Forrest arrived at this small brick building, which was much smaller than the buildings adjacent to it, at the doorstep, there was a rainbow colored flag, to indicate that this building was made for the homosexual people. On the side of the building, there was a beautiful and colorful mural of two men dancing with each other and also two women dancing with each other, and above, there was beautiful handwritten letters in cursive that said, "Love knows no boundaries, love all and love yourself". The windows were rainbows colored stained windows, some with flowers etched into them. Despite its small size, it was endearing to look at, especially to Forrest, who was amazed with awe.

"This building looks so pretty!" Forrest exclaimed with pure glee and joy. "... Such amazing colors, I love the contrast with these bright colors with the darker shades, I'm already in love!"

"Then let us go inside, shall we?" Leo said as he knocked on the door, "Hey, Niles, it's me, Leo. It has been a while since I last saw you, how are you doing?"

A a cold and calming voice came from the door, " Hey Leo, it has been around like 5 months since I last saw you, and as for me, I'm doing great, I finally got a boyfriend, sadly he's gone sick today, I was hoping that I could introduce him to you, what brings you to come to this wonderful place Leo?"

" Today, my son, Forrest, finally came out of the closet, he's gay. He's excited to meet people like him. I don't think you officially met him in person yet." Leo says as he opens the door to introduce Forrest to Niles. Niles was a man in his middle ages, probably around in his mid 30s. He still wore an eyepatch on his left eye, had long white silver hair, long to the point that it looked like it belongs to a woman, he wore well dressed, sporting dark blue garments, gray jacket, with homemade black pants. His skin had a fair tone to it, and his posture and mannerisms had this feminine feel to it.

"Leo, come in come in, " Niles welcomed Leo with a hug and a peck on his cheek.

"Oh my, is that your son? He looks so cute, I just want hug him so much! I wish he was my son. I envy you Leo," Niles said, he gave out his hand towards Forrest, "Nice to meet you Forrest, I'm Niles, owner of this establishment for homosexuals. You are welcome to speak out any problems you have with your life, a guy you might like or someone is bullying you? The works, don't be scared about speaking out, we can help you any way we can. But I got to introduce you to everyone, we are so excited to have you meet everyone and make strong relationships with these people," Niles shook his hand with Forrest.

"Uh.. Nice to meet you, sir… I hope I can make friends with some people?" Forrest said, grasping his hands in anxiousness, as he walked into the building.

" Your son seems very anti-social, does he have any friends?" Niles asked Leo outside the building.

"...My son always had trouble talking to people, mainly for the fact he dresses himself as a girl, he only really talked to his relatives mostly with Xander's son, Siegbert. But for most of his spare time, he mostly reads and studies on magic. My wife, Nyx and I often worry about how he will communicate with others in the outside world. It keeps me up at night everyday for when Forrest goes into the real world, that he will be hurt, chastised by people who do not truly understand why he dresses like a girl. I'm hoping this community will help him open up more towards others. As a father, these things worry me to the point where I feel like I protect him too much, do you understand how I feel Niles?" Leo said with concern, his voice cracked, tears came running down his face, "I just want my son to live a happy, innocent life, I don't want anyone to hurt him. I don't want him to end up like Corrin, god damn it! Fuck, it's not like me to be like this,"

" You were always the one to act so calm and decisive in the war, you were always so amazing with your tactics, even in the most stressful scenarios, we came through thanks to you. Leo, you got this, you are an amazing father, trust me. We wouldn't be alive if you weren't there, " Niles said with his calm voice, comforting Leo.

"... I don't know Niles, I'm afraid that my son might get harassed by some of the members in that building." Leo said unassured.

"Everything will be okay Leo, just leave it to me, if your son gets bullied, that shall be my responsibility, you probably need to go back to being Chancellor of Nohr, they need you there." Niles chuckled as he winked with his left eye.

"Are you certain that you do, and you do have things under control, and make sure my son is 100% guaranteed to be safe?" Leo said in says in suspicion.

"No worries, no worries. Now run along now, it has been nice talking to you. See you in a few hours." Niles says as he waves towards Leo. "Don't forget to put a good word for me for King Xander!"

"Will do!" Leo waved as he walked away from the building, having complete trust in Niles for supporting his son. _ I just have this feeling that something wrong will happen, who am I to think, I shouldn't fall for these superstitions anyways. Maybe it's just a parent thing. _Leo thought to himself.

**And that was part 1 done. Next we will see how Forrest will adapt in a community of homosexuals, I am planning to add Soleil into the mix of this story too, mainly cause of how poorly represented she is in Fates, where she really isn't that bisexual and just like cute things, (blame the lost in translation with the localization team, she is canonically straight). Other than that, I had a lot of fun making this, and I hope that you guys will be ready for part 2. ( I do not own the Fire Emblem franchise, please treat this story as a piece of fanfiction and not actual cannon, please support the Fire Emblem franchise in any way you can. Thank you ;) **


End file.
